


She Doesn't Want To Marry Me

by WhatDidIWrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatDidIWrite/pseuds/WhatDidIWrite
Summary: Stiles has been in love with Lydia Martin for most of his life. He has pictured their wedding a thousand times and today is the day of Lydia's wedding. The only problem is, she is not marrying Stiles.Stiles is a guest at Lydia and Jordan's wedding. She is still one of his best friends. He can be here for her. He can let her go.Turns out letting go is a lot easier than he expectedxxxxxThis story was inspired by Thomas Rhett's song "Marry Me"





	She Doesn't Want To Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or am connected to the MTV series in any way. I just love the characters and could not stop picturing this story when i listened to Thomas Rhett's song.

Stiles has been in love with Lydia Martin for most of his life. Who wouldn't be? She is gorgeous from here soft luxurious red hear down to her perfectly manicured toe nails. She is the smartest person he knows, beating him for valedictorian their senior year.  She has drive and ambition and will dominate her field of study. She certainly dominated the student body of Beacon Hills Grade School, Middle School and High School. She was always leagues above Stiles , but he never gave up on his dream

 

Stiles knew that if Lydia ever got to know him, if he could get her to talk to him, than they would hit it off. It was true they did hit it off. in sophomore year Scott started dating Lydia's new BFF, Alison Argent. this was Stiles foot in the door and he took it. Lydia actually took notice of him and when Lydia was dumped by Jackson, who was an ass and didn't deserve her,  it was Stiles she turned to.

 

xxxxx

BANG

 

A loud knock on his bedroom door nearly had Stiles strangling himself with his neck tie.

 

"Stiles we have to leave now or be late to the wedding." The Sherriff said as he opened the door. Stiles looked at the alarm clock on his night stand.

 

"Shit." Stiles cursed He had been lost in memories and now he only had 20 minutes before the wedding was set to start. He quickly attempted to tie his necktie, which was a disaster. He ended up getting it into a knotted mess and the Sherriff has to take some scissors and cut it off him.

 

"That was my only tie." Stiles whined. Stiles' father sighed exasperatedly and retrieved a plain black tie from his own closet.

 

"I know this is a big day for you." The Sherriff said as he tied the necktie. "Try and stay calm and you will make it thru this. Now do you have everything?"

 

Stiles patted his pockets. He had his phone, wallet, and the flask of whiskey, which was what was going to get him thru this day.

 

"Yes."

 

"Great lets hit the road." The Sherriff said as he steered Stiles out of the room.

 

The Sherriff drove, not really trusting Stiles to drive to the wedding. It gave Stiles time to think.

 

Stiles and Lydia had really bonded during Jackson's absence. They became good friends and Stiles thought they were becoming more, but Lydia and Jackson reconciled in the end. Then Alison and Scott broke up. Stiles was afraid that he and Scott would be ousted from their new group of friends completely, but after two days of Stiles and Scott eating alone at a table, Lydia picked up her own lunch and moved to their table. Danny had followed and a few more days later they were all eating together again. Scott and Alison at opposite ends of the table but they also reconciled and started dating again. Lydia was a loyal friend and that just made Stiles fall even more in love with her. He would bide his time.

 

Lydia and Stiles both got into MIT and Jackson went to college in London. That was the end of Lydia and Jacksons relationship. It was just Lydia and Stiles at last.

 

xxxxx

 

The car  jolted to a stop an Stiles was pulled from his college memories of him and Lydia studying and partying together. The drunken night on the couch after finals, when Stiles leaned over to kiss her.

 

his shoes hit the gravel of the parking lot. Lydia had downsized her wedding plans to save her mom some money. After Mr. Martin divorced his wife to marry his mistress, Lydia had helped make the alimony check cover both her mothers and her own living expenses as well as a chunk of her tuition. The girl was a genius.

 

So the big city wedding had been downsized to an outdoor affair, back home in Beacon Hills. The guest list was made up of family and close friends. Lydia's father was not invited. Stiles own father left Stiles to join take care of a few last minute details with the wedding planner. He was the Best Man after all.

 

Stiles took a swig from his flask before he made his way toward the chairs and alter.

 

Stiles had pictured Lydia's wedding a thousand times in a thousand ways. It looked perfect just like her. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and a cool breeze was blowing. You couldn't ask for a better day. Stiles walked up the aisle past bunches of Magnolias. Lydia hadn't wanted something so common as roses and the big white magnolia blossoms were very bridle.

 

Stiles spotted his fellow deputies in the front rows of the groom's side. Lydia had insisted they make room for the men and women who had her, soon to be, husband's back. Stiles took a seat next to his partner, Derek , and took another swig of whiskey as the music started.

 

Yes, Stiles had pictured Lydia's wedding a thousand times and in a thousand ways, but he had always pictured himself at the end of the aisle. Now standing, next to his father was not Stiles but Jordan Parrish. The irony of this was that Stiles had been the one to introduce them. Stiles had met Jordan in one of his Criminal Justice classes. Stiles had introduced him to Lydia as a party and instantly knew it was a mistake. Lydia took to the muscled ex army physique and charming smile and like any sane man, Jordan was equally attracted to Lydia.

 

When Jordan was looking for a job after completing his police training, Stiles had talked his dad into giving Jordan a job. Stiles had felt guilty when Jordan kept thanking him. Stiles lied to himself, telling himself that he was a good friend. The truth was that he hoped that separating Lydia and Jordan would end their new relationship. It didn't and one year after Lydia's and Stiles' graduation Jordan proposed. Stiles had to make himself scarce that night because he couldn't even screw on a fake smile for his friends' happy news. He had clung to the hope that something would go wrong and they would break up, but here they all were the day of the wedding and Lydia was walking down to the aisle. It was fucking heart breaking.

 

Stiles went to take swig of whiskey, when another hand squeezed his. Flask paused halfway to his mouth, Stiles looked down at his left hand and saw Derek's squeezing it. Stiles looked up at his partner.

 

Derek's green hazel eyes met Stiles' and he gave Stiles hand another comforting squeeze. Hale didn't say anything as usually but Stiles understood. Stiles squeezed back that he was okay. 

 

He put the flask back in his pocket. He thought he would be humiliated if people knew that he still loved Lydia, but it was nice having someone with him as his heart was crushed.

 

Only his father, Scott and Derek knew that he still harbored feelings for Lydia. He wondered if he had had the courage to tell Lydia, he might be up there holding her hand and saying his vows. He was sure he could have come up with better vows than Jordan. That was a lie Jordan's vows were perfect and Lydia was even crying by the end.  They were so happy. They were perfect for each other just like everyone said. Stiles choked back a sob. She was truly lost to him. Derek squeezed his hand and Stiles squeezed back. Derek's hand grounded him through the rest of the ceremony .

 

Once the ceremony was over and the bride and groom had left, Stiles bolted to the restroom to collect himself before the reception.

 

xxxxxx

 

Derek's breath caught in his throat when he saw Stiles in a suite.  It fit him like a glove and showed off his pert ass. God that ass. Derek gulped as Stiles took the seat next to his. Derek  turned to say hello when Stiles took a drink from a flask. The words died on Derek's tongue.

 

Stiles was trying to hid his emotions, but Derek saw how hurt he was. Derek had been partnered with Stiles for over  two years now, the longest partner Derek had ever had. Most people couldn't stand working with Derek. He didn't talk because words had never been his strong suit. His other partners had found him hard to connect with. His face didn't help, it naturally frowned and always looked pissed off. Stiles had dubbed it his Sourwolf face, because resting bitch face just didn't cut it apparently. 

 

Stiles filled the silence with his own chatter and seemed able to read Derek's end of the conversation from his eyebrows alone. Derek had found it annoying at first but before he knew it he missed it. Stiles had come down with the flue two months into their partnership and Derek had missed him that entire week. Apparently he had been insufferable. When Stiles had returned to work the entire Sheriff's department had been relieved. The deputy pared with Derek that week had gone so far as to forbid Stiles from ever being sick again. Stiles had smiled at Derek when he learned the reason why.

 

"You did miss me Sourwolf"

 

Derek had glared and stormed off. Partially because he was mad at the other deputies over reaction, partly because he didn't like Stiles nickname and partly to get his heart under control. Stiles' smile always seemed to get his heart racing. Stiles in general got him worked up, even from the first moment he saw him.

 

Stiles used to visit his dad at the station. Derek had been appalled with himself for feeling attracted to what he thought was a teenager, when he learned he was in college and totally legal, well, Derek took special pains to avoid him. Derek's romantic track record was awful so best to avoid anyone he was attracted to, especially his boss' son.

 

Avoidance became a problem when Stiles joined the Sheriff's department and was assigned as Derek's partner. What was worse was that Stiles looked fucking hot in his uniform and out of it for that matter. Derek had unfortunately caught sight of Stiles in the changing room. Hidden under all his usual layers was toned muscles and a six pack abs. Stiles was tall skinny and muscled. Just Derek's type. Fuck.

 

The Sherriff has told Derek to look after his son and teach him the ropes. Derek had thought that if the Sherriff wanted to protect his son, he should keep him the hell away from Derek because Derek wanted to some very unprofessional things to the Sherriff's son.

 

Derek stamped down his physical attraction and did his best to teach the rookie the ropes. He did his best to be distant and professional but Stiles proved to make that impossible. Stiles wormed things out of Derek without Derek none the wiser. It was like him interviewing a suspect or witness. Stiles came at things from left field and people were always caught off guard. The kid was crazy and smart and kind and brave and impossible not to fall for.

 

Before Derek knew it he couldn't picture his life without Stiles. Derek had wanted to ask Stiles out but thankfully before could, he learned Stiles was in love with Lydia and had been for years. Once he confessed this, Stiles would talk about Lydia for hours and it hurt. Derek hated it but he let Stiles talk. it was a reminder to himself that it was a bad idea to fell in love with him; that he should get over Stiles. Derek's head knew this but his heart didn't care.

 

After Jordan had proposed, Derek had found Stiles drunk and crying. Derek had taken him home and put him so bed. He wanted to crawl under the covers with him, but Stiles wouldn't want him to. So Derek had left.

 

As the wedding grew closer Stiles got quieter. Derek tried to cheer him up. He even started conversations in the squad car. It worked for a time. He could get Stiles on a tirade about something. He could get him to laugh, but Stiles would always go quite in the end. Derek hated to see Stiles hurting and what worse is that a small part of him was happy that Lydia and Stiles would never be together. He was happy at what was causing Stiles so much pain. Derek was an awful person.

 

Then the fated day came; Lydia and Jordan's wedding day. Derek missed most of the ceremony, however, his eyes kept shifting to Stiles. Derek saw Stiles face contort in pain and his had lift the flask to his lips. Derek did something rash and squeezed Stiles other hand. He wanted to offer comfort. He wanted to take Stiles pain away. Stiles paused and looked at him. Derek stared back into those honey eyes and tried to tell Stiles he understood, that he was here for him, that Stiles wasn't alone, that Derek loved him.

 

Stiles squeezed his hand and lowered the flask. He even gave a half smile, before he turned his gaze forward again. He didn't take his hand from Derek's.

 

Derek's heart raced with the prolonged contact. He had never allowed himself to take such risks. He didn't allow himself to touch. Derek was afraid Stiles would feel his hand start to sweat, that Stiles feel his heart racing, that he would realize Derek's feeling and let him down easy. Instead Derek felt Stile tremble and choke back a sob. Derek squeezed Stiles had again. Stiles squeezed back as if gripping Derek for dear life.

 

Derek's heart broke for Stiles. He understood Stiles pain. If Stiles was up there instead of Jordan, Derek would be in the same state.  Stiles was brave for coming. Derek didn't know if he could have done it. To watch the person you loved marry someone else. Even the thought was too painful.

 

Once Lydia and Jordan exited down the aisle, Stiles bolted, leaving Derek's hand empty. Derek rose to go after him but the other guests were getting up and his path was obstructed. By the time Derek had gotten out of the crowd Stiles was gone.

 

Derek felt his shoulder's slump. Stiles was gone to who knows where. He had made it thru the ceremony, barely. he had done his duty to his friends and had probably gone off somewhere to be alone in his pain. It's what Derek would do. He couldn't blame Stiles he just wanted to be there for him. to comfort the man he loved.

 

xxxxxx

 

Stiles made it to the single stall restroom. He locked the door and leaned against it, trying to catch his breath. He felt like a panic attack was coming. Lydia had been there the first time he had one. She had kissed him to make it stop. it was the only time she had kissed him and Stiles was barley coherent.

 

Derek had been there the second time it happened and he had talked Stiles down. Stiles could hear his voice telling him to breath. He could almost feel Derek placing Stiles hand against his chest and telling him to feel his breathing and match it. Stiles closed his eyes and remembered the moment.

 

Stiles opened his eyes once his breathing had regulated. He splashed some water on his face. Lydia was married now and she was happy. He had to let her go. Stiles took a deep breath and went back to the wedding to congratulate Jordan and Lydia. He even managed a large smile when he did it.

 

Stiles made it thru dinner, although he found it hard to stomach the food. it was delicious, but he wasn't that hungry. He made it thru his Dad's best man speech, where the Sherriff pointed out all Jordan's good qualities. Then came the first dance. He watched Jordan waltz Lydia around the dance floor. She looked so happy, so in love. He had never seen that look on her face before. She was really in love. His heart seized. He never had a chance. He needed alcohol. lots of alcohol.

 

xxxxxx 

 

Derek didn't expect to see Stiles again that evening, but after dinner Derek found him by the bar. Derek began to make his way over when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to face the person preventing him from getting to Stiles. He was startled to see it was Lydia.

 

"Take care of him Derek, he has been pinning after me for so long he never let anyone else in. He is loyal like that." Lydia said with a sad smile. "hopefully now he can fall in love."

 

"You knew." Derek said startled.

 

"That he loved me or that you love him?" Lydia said with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look.

 

Derek was speechless. He was in shock. She knew about his feeling for Stiles. Derek hadn't told anyone. Did Stiles know? Derek turned panicked back to where Stiles was sitting completely oblivious to Derek and Lydia's conversation.

 

"He doesn't know." Lydia reassured him. "Stiles can be oblivious to people who are actually interested in him. Danny was very interested when were in high school and Stiles had no idea."

 

Derek both instantly hated this Danny and sympathized with him.

 

"Take care of him Derek." Lydia let go of Derek and walked away leaving Derek alone to face Stiles.

 

Derek turned back to Stiles who was still at the bar downing another drink.

 

"How are you holding up?" it was a stupid question, Derek knew, but he couldn't think of how else to break the ice.

 

"Better than I expected." Stiles admitted as he swirled the ice in his empty glass. "They are really perfect for each other?" Stiles asked disappointed.

 

"Yes" Derek had to agree.

 

Stiles sighed and waved the bar tender over for another drink. instead of pouring more whiskey he just placed the bottle on the bar next to Stiles. Stiles poured the drink.

 

"You know I always thought I would lose her to someone rich like Jackson or connected like this senators son she dated in college. Lydia was always out of my league."  Derek was about to protest. Stiles was amazing. No one was out of his league. Stiles barreled on, however. "but she married a Sheriff's Deputy just like me only better."

 

"You didn't join the department to be like Jordan did you." Derek asked. Would Stiles leave now that he was not trying to win Lydia?

 

"No" Stiles said appalled that Derek could even suggest that. Derek let out the breath he was holding.

"I always wanted to be a cop. Dad had to stop bringing case files home because I couldn't stay out of them." Stiles said with a fond smile.

 

"Your good at it to. You're the best on the force for figuring out cases, better than Parrish." Derek said.

 

Stiles smiled at him and Derek's stomach did a weird swoop. Then Stiles looked back at his empty glass.

 

"It hurts being in love with someone that never loves you back." Stiles said to his glass

 

"yes it does." Derek agreed

 

Stiles head snapped up to look at him.

 

"Who would ever not love you? You're like a Greek God among mortals."

 

Derek blushed at Stiles words. "You don't" the words were out before Derek knew what he was saying.

 

Derek looked at Stiles with eyes full of fear at what he had just revealed. It was Stiles turn to do something rash. He leaned forward and kissed Derek.

 

When their lips touched, they fit together perfectly. Stiles had meant it to be a short kiss but once he got a taste of Derek, he couldn't pull away. It was like drowning and Stiles didn't want to come up for air. Derek pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Stiles opened his mouth to allow Derek access. It was heaven.

 

As Stiles kissed Derek Stiles thought about how Derek had always been there for him. How he was there for him today while Stiles had pinned for Lydia. Stiles heart ached for Derek. He was determined to make it up to him. Stiles surged up of his barstool till be was half in Derek's lap.

 

"How long?" Stiles whispered when they finally stopped for lack of oxygen.

 

"What?" Derek asked disorientated by the kiss they had just shared.

 

"How long have you loved me?"

 

"I don't know the exact time. I didn't realize it till after you had the flu." Derek admitted.

 

"I'm sorry." Stiles said giving Derek an apologetic peck on the lips.

 

"For what?" Derek said as he chased Stiles lips.

 

"I know it hurts to love someone who loves someone else. I am sorry that I hurt you Derek"

 

Derek didn't have word for what Stiles had just said. He just kissed him, trying to convey how much he loved him.  How happy he was that Stiles was kissing him. Derek tasted the whiskey on Stiles and a drop of doubt crept in.

 

"Do you even want this Stiles? " Derek asked. He was afraid of the answer but he really needed to know. "You have been in love with Lydia for years. Are you ready to let her go? If you're not ready for a relationship I understand?" And Derek did understand. He had waited this long he could wait longer.

 

Stiles let Derek push him back onto his own barstool. Did he want this? Was he ready? The answer was, he probably wasn't ready, but he did want Derek. The realization was startling. Stiles had pushed all other feeling aside in his single minded commitment to Lydia. As he thought back he realized that he had had feelings for other people, even for Derek. He remembered when Derek had been shot in the arm and had asked Stiles to leave and get help. Stiles couldn't leave without Derek. He physically couldn't bring himself to. Stiles hadn't been able to rationalize that to himself until now.  

 

"I want this Derek." Stiles said and kissed Derek. "I want you"

 

"But Lydia?" Derek said startled.

 

"I don't love her anymore." Stiles said and for the first time in years that was true.

 

"Thank God" Derek said as he pulled Stiles head toward him and kissed him hard.

 

xxxxxx

 

"Finally." Jordan said as he and Lydia watched Derek and Stiles make out at the bar.

 

Lydia hummed her agreement and leaned up to kiss her husband.


End file.
